Yours
by yukiann
Summary: Keposesifanmu kadang membuatku takut, kau tahu? Aku merasakan dinginnya rantai ini, Teme. Aku mencintaimu. Ah, aku tidak dapat mendengarmu lagi, Sasuke sayang. / Short-fic. T plus. Warnings inside.


Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

Pair / Rate : SasuNaru / T+

Warning : Chara-death. Psycho!Sasuke (maybe). Gaje. Pendek.

.

.

.

_ **Yours** _

.

* * *

Keposesifanmu kadang membuatku takut, kau tahu?

Hey, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Gaara. Haruskah kau menciumku dan menarikku seperti itu ketika dia memelukku—tanda kerinduan sebagai sahabat—? Itu di depan umum, Teme brengsek.

Tapi kau tahu, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu.

Kemarin, Sakura mengajakku ke cafe, dan dia mencium pipiku. Hanya salam, tidak lebih. Kami teman sepermainan, Teme. Dan sudah dua tahun kami tidak bertemu. Tapi kau melihatnya.

Puncaknya adalah saat Shikamaru menjemputku, mengajakku jalan. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman SMA-ku dulu, Teme. Gaara, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba—

Ah, ya, kau pasti curiga karena Shikamaru dulu pernah menyukaiku 'kan? Tapi sekarang dia punya Kiba.

Kadang aku bingung, apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Atau hanya ingin memilikiku?

Karena sekarang aku tidak bisa keluar dari kamar ini, Teme. Kamar yang dulunya merupakan kamar kita berdua. Sebelum kau mengikatku di sini.

Aku merasakan dinginnya rantai ini, Teme. Di kakiku.

Aku mencintaimu, Teme. Aku tidak akan menghianatimu. Apa sebegitu tidak percayanya kah kau padaku?

Bahkan saat aku menangis di depanmu saat kau memakaikan rantai ini, kau terus saja melakukannya 'kan?

Aku ingat kau berkata bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku. Karena itu kau mengurungku di sini. Agar aku tidak pergi. Agar aku tetap di sisimu.

—_Memangnya aku mau pergi ke mana?_

Aku mendongak saat kau masuk ke ruangan ini. Kau tersenyum padaku. Lembut.

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa. _Apakah aku marah?_ Mungkin.

Kau bilang padaku kalau kamu ingin memilikiku. _Apakah aku belum mejadi milikmu? Bagian mana yang bukan merupakan milikmu?_

Kau bilang kau tidak pernah merasa benar-benar memilikiku. Belum. _Setelah aku menyerahkan segalanya padamu?_

Teme sayang, aku bahkan tidak pernah protes akan segala attitudes yang keu berikan padaku. Bahkan ketika di ranjang. Sekarangpun, aku hanya mengganggap kau dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Sehingga kau tega mengurungku di sini.

Kau bilang akan melakukan sesuatu agar aku benar-benar menjadi milikmu.

Teme... apakah itu pisau yang ada di tanganmu?

Aku memandangmu ngeri. _Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?_

Kau terus berbisik bahwa aku adalah milikmu. Hanya milikmu.

—_Bukankah itu sudah jelas?_

Ah—

Teme? Apa yang kau lakukan?

Sakit.

Tapi walaupun aku sudah berteriak, kau tetap menghujamkan pisau itu padaku.

Aku masih bisa mendengar kau bergumam bahwa aku adalah milikmu. Apakah ini cara agar aku sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu?

Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukimu, Teme. Tapi tidakkah kau sadar ini salah—_sangat salah?_

Bahkan ketika aku menangis dan tidak kuasa mengeluarkan suaraku lagi, kau tetap menambah goresan di tubuhku.

Sasuke—

Ah, aku tidak dapat mendengarmu lagi, Sasuke sayang.

Tapi aku harap kau lega.

Apakau melihat wajahku? Aku meninggalkanmu—dan sekarang benar-benar menjadi milikmu, kalau itu yang kau maksud—dengan senyuman 'kan?

Karena aku juga melihatmu tersenyum—dihasi warna merah darah. Mungkin pandangan terakhir yang kuingat.

* * *

Sasuke menatap tubuh di depannya sambil tersenyum—tulus.

Ia menorehkan satu lagi goresan panjang dan dalam di dada tubuh yang tadinya milik pria ceria berambut pirang itu, lalu menjulurkan tangannya.

Di tangannya sekarang tergenggam sesuatu, yang beberapa menit lalu berhenti berdetak. Tapi Sasuke masih bisa merasakan kehangatannya.

Ya, kau milikku, hanya milikku, Naruto.

- **_f i n_ **-

* * *

A/N:

Aaa—  
No comment.

Entah kenapa ide ini muncul tiba-tiba. Dan hebatnya setelah ujug-ujug ngetik langsung publish.  
Bukannya ngerjain tugas, malah bikin fic gaje begini. Request-an juga belum dikerjain...  
Untuk **ZukaBaka**-san, hontou ni gomenasai, request-nya mungkin lama. Idenya belum ada nih T_T *bungkuk2*

Maaf telah membuat Sasuke dan Naruto jadi begini di fic ini m(_ _)m  
Jangan tanya kenapa dan apa-apa yang terjadi di fic ini. Saya membebaskan Anda untuk meng-unleash imajinasi Anda sebebas-bebasnya *dibakar* *bilang aja gak tau, woy!*

Doakan tugas-tugas saya supaya bisa segera selesai dengan lancar, ya, minna. Amin. #plakplak


End file.
